


Программа по защите свидетелей

by Zerinten



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Fantastic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти Магнуссена и эффектного возвращения Мориарти Джон переживает за свою семью. Наверное, именно поэтому братьям Холмс удается уговорить его принять участие в новой — особой! — программе по защите свидетелей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Программа по защите свидетелей

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках WTF-2016 для команды WTF Gen 2016.
> 
> Бета: Josephine.

Долгое общение с Холмсами определенно должно было подготовить Джона Уотсона к тому, что в жизни возможно все. А если и не все — то очень, очень многое. За сравнительно недолгий период времени Джон успел убить человека, влезть на военную базу и безнаказанно ее после этого покинуть, оказаться в центре внимания китайской мафии, побывать в букингемском дворце, похоронить лучшего друга и отпраздновать потом его чудесное воскрешение... А еще Джон женился. Хотя нет. Последнее-то как раз было вполне нормальным. Пусть даже и казалось на фоне всего остального немного странным и неуместным.

Дело было совершенно в другом.

Предложение принять участие в программе по защите свидетелей, высказанное Майкрофтом и, на удивление, поддержанное Шерлоком, не вызывало ровным счетом никаких подозрений. Отторжение — да, потому что помимо обычных в таких случаях смены имен и адреса, подразумевался также переезд в Америку. Что, в свою очередь, значило ограничение — а то и вовсе полнейшее отсутствие — общения с Шерлоком. И это тогда, когда вновь объявился Мориарти! Так что отторжение — было. Но не подозрения. А зря.

— Подумайте еще раз, Джон, — ненавязчиво убеждал Майкрофт. — Обещаю, там до вас не доберутся ни Мориарти, ни люди из прошлого вашей жены. Это специальная программа, о которой, поверьте, знает весьма и весьма ограниченный круг людей.

Это было заманчиво. Настолько, что Джону действительно хотелось в это поверить.

— Это в самом деле хороший вариант, — с неохотой, вызванной необходимостью соглашаться с братом, говорил Шерлок. — Тебе нужно подумать о семье. Позаботиться о Мэри. О вашем ребенке. Они должны быть в безопасности.

— Да, но... — Джон кусал губы, разрываемый на части противоречивыми желаниями. — Кто-то же должен прикрывать тебе спину!

— Джон, — и в голосе Шерлока слышалось несвойственное ему смирение. — Позволь, в этот раз я прикрою тебе спину. Я давал клятву на вашей свадьбе, помнишь?

Джон помнил. И в какой-то момент, глядя на Мэри, неловко спускающуюся с лестницы, но тепло ему улыбающуюся, Джон принял решение. И Мэри его поддержала.

— Мы согласны, — сказал тогда он братьям Холмс. Шерлок с Майкрофтом переглянулись, но Джон не насторожился даже тогда.

А потом наступило утро.

Он проснулся, обнимая Мэри, но совершенно точно не в своей постели. Как выяснилось тут же, не в своей спальне. И, очевидно, не в своем доме. Чуть позже, когда они уже встали, успев от души обругать братьев Холмс — Джон искренне надеялся, что если в доме есть камеры, хотя бы часть его тирады все-таки дойдет по назначению, — за то, что не дали даже толком попрощаться, на кухне обнаружился толстый конверт. Там содержались документы и инструкции. Мельком заглянув в паспорта, Джон хмыкнул. Наверное, стоило быть благодарными за то, что им оставили прежние имена. А фамилия... фамилия была звучной. Привыкнут. Пока Мэри читала инструкции, Джон перебрал остальные документы. Свидетельство о браке, кредитки... Внезапно он ощутил, как по хребту пробежал холодок. Кредитные карты были просрочены. Джон схватился за паспорта и прикусил губу, чтобы не выругаться вслух. На всех документах были неверно указаны даты. Что это? Случайная ошибка или намеренная диверсия? Кто-то из «ограниченного круга людей» Майкрофта — предатель? Джон на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Нужно срочно связаться с Шерлоком...

Неожиданно Мэри резко встала. Джон распахнул глаза и обеспокоенно посмотрел на жену. В последнее время она себе таких движений не позволяла — берегла ребенка.

— Все в порядке, Джон, — как-то блекло улыбнулась она.

Все было совершенно точно не в порядке. Однако он не стал пока ничего говорить Мэри. Сначала Шерлок.

— Я хочу немного полежать, — и Мэри вышла с кухни. То, что с собой она также забрала пакет инструкций, касающихся непосредственно ее лично, Джон заметил не сразу. А когда заметил — решил, что ознакомится сначала с материалами на себя.

Итак, согласно новой биографии, Джон был родом из Нормала, штат Иллинойс. Отслужил во Вьетнаме. Потом работал механиком. Жаль. Джон был совершенно уверен, что врач из него гораздо лучший, чем механик. Женат. В принципе, совершенно обычная биография совершенно обычного человека. Если бы не даты. И не Вьетнам.

Джон запустил пальцы в волосы и отправился на поиски телефона или ноутбука. Связаться с Холмсами стоило как можно раньше.

К сожалению, поблизости ни того, ни другого устройства не наблюдалось. Вообще, как с удивлением отметил Джон, техника во всем доме была устаревшей. Странно. В биографии ни слова не было сказано о пристрастии к винтажному стилю. Впрочем, возможно, эта информация есть в бумагах Мэри.

Джон выглянул в гостиную — просторную, светлую — и заметил под дверью газету. Он подошел подобрать ее... да так и замер, склонившись. Ситуация из диверсии становилась похожа на дурацкий розыгрыш. Дата на газетном выпуске прекрасно сочеталась с цифрами на документах. «Credo quia absurdum», — всплыли в памяти строки на некогда изучаемой латыни. Джон тряхнул головой. Он подобрал газету, еще раз пробежал взглядом по первой полосе и решительно направился в спальню, к Мэри.

Его жена и в самом деле лежала на кровати. Она прикрыла лицо руками и делала глубокие вдохи. Джон, заколебавшись, остановился в дверях.

— У меня есть семья, — не отнимая ладоней от лица, будничным тоном сообщила Мэри.

Джон подошел к ней, взял за руку и сел рядом.

— Конечно, у тебя есть семья, — заверил он жену. — Семья, которая тебя очень любит.

— Ты не понял. — Мэри отняла от лица и вторую руку и, сев с каким-то непонятным отчаянием посмотрела на Джона. — По легенде, у меня здесь есть семья. Большая семья. Целый клан.

— О, — Джон замолчал. Он вспомнил свадьбу, на которой со стороны невесты не было практически никого.

— Я слишком долго была одна, — успокаиваясь, вздохнула Мэри. — Потом встретила тебя. У нас будет ребенок. А теперь... теперь у меня есть целая семья. Пусть это и не по-настоящему, но...

Джон все так же молча обнял жену. Но слова ей, кажется, и не были нужны.

— А что у тебя? — пару минут спустя, отстранившись, спросила Мэри. — Ты выглядишь не слишком веселым. Что-то не так?

— Ничего страшного, — вымученно улыбнулся Джон. — Небольшая путаница в документах. Уверен, как только об этом станет известно, все тут же исправят.

— Покажи, — потребовала Мэри.

Джон вложил ей в протянутую ладонь их паспорта.

Мэри вдумчиво изучила удостоверения личности и обратила внимание на газету, которую Джон ранее положил прямо на кровать. Дотянувшись до нее, Мэри так же, как и Джон незадолго до этого, посмотрела на дату. И нахмурилась. Еще раз посмотрела на паспорта и, резко побледнев, прошептала:

— Не может быть.

_«24 декабря 1978 г.»_

А ровно через месяц у Джона Винчестера и его супруги Мэри, урожденной Кэмпбелл, родился очаровательный малыш, которого назвали Дином — в честь одной из родственниц со стороны жены.

***

 

В одном из многочисленных почтовых отделений Лондона невесть как затерялся небольшой конверт, адресованный Шерлоку Холмсу, проживающему на Бейкер-стрит 221б.

Письмо, отправленное из Соединенных Штатов Америки, было заметно потрепанным. А на единственном листе, вложенном в конверт, было написано всего несколько строк.

_«Шерлок!_

_Не делай этого!_

_Просто не делай._

_Джон»_


End file.
